


Pageantry [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, TINY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's in the play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pageantry [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pageantry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95053) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Pagentry.mp3) | **Size:** 726kb | **Duration:** 0:37min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I needed cheering up yesterday, so between fruit muffins, rose tea, lots of hurt/comfort fics and fluff I recorded this (even if it's not the season).


End file.
